Hours with You
by Ashinan
Summary: It was always a delight to revisit old memories. Granted, this was one memory L had no problem digging up when Light simply wanted it to stay buried. Mild LxLight


**A/N:** So this little snippet has been festering in my mind for almost three weeks. I finally finished writing it in my head and simply typed out everything! So, for your viewing pleasure, I give you the neverending missadventures of Ryuuzaki and Light!

**Warnings:** There aren't any big ones, save language. Because, as we all know, Light is secretly a potty mouth.

* * *

**Hours with You**

_Hour One_

"Fuck."

It took a multitude of things to gain a reaction from Light Yagami. He had been locked up, held at gunpoint, attacked by a screaming, overly obsessive, blonde _nitwit_, chained to a troublesome insomniac who believed him to be a mass murderer, and stalked by the FBI. There was little to nothing that surprised, shocked, or otherwise mortified the teenager anymore.

Of course, his other half begged to differ.

And now, Light had an overwhelming and unprecedented urge to slam his head into the nearest solid object – which just so happened to be the cell wall the troublesome insomniac and he were locked within.

The _brilliant_ detective of many names had decided that at three in the morning, they were going to take a little 'field trip', which brought them to L's delightful torture chambers. Light immediately recognized his cell, and with an angry yank of the chain, purposefully dragged the reluctant investigator back to the car. Of course, this did not bode well with L, who took to digging his feet into the ground like a spoiled child. When Light continued to haul him across the parking lot, L meekly followed him, until he lashed out with his shoe clad feet, knocking the brunette to the ground.

This, of course, ended with the brilliant teenager being dragged, pushed, yanked and tugged until they stood (actually, Light was still lying) in front of Light's worse memory. Glowering up at the detective, he had asked why the hell Ryuuzaki was bringing him back here.

"I wish to know what Light-kun felt when he was confined."

L entered the cell, tugging Light along before turning swiftly and withdrawing a key. As Light struggled to his feet, he watched in horror as Ryuuzaki began to close the door.

"Ryuuzaki!"

L glanced back before slamming the door closed right as Light launched himself at the raven haired _idiot_. He caught L around the waist and they both hit the bars, the clatter of a key being dropped to the floor ringing through the silent room like a gunshot. Light watched in horror as the key bounced across the cement only to disappear into the darkness.

So now, as Light sat contemplating the easiest way to escape his confinement _once_ _again_, his eyes wandered to the darkness that hid their freedom.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"You are an idiot."

"All right."

"A bastard."

"Understood."

"Why are we here?"

"I explained this already, Light-kun. Has your memory degenerated since our incarceration?"

Light sighed and rubbed his temples, the chain links clinking angrily together, "Ryuuzaki."

"That is my name, yes."

Again, Light sighed and dropped his head, "Have you figured anything out?"

Silence greeted his question and he looked past the raven haired detective into the darkness that hid the key; that nasty, sneaky, little sharp-toothed _bugger_ that plotted with the Fates and God to make Light's life miserable –

"I have no plausible solution, Light-kun."

– with the never ending support of Ryuuzaki.

_Hour Two_

"What time is it, Ryuuzaki?"

The detective blinked, looking up from playing with his thumbnail. Light frowned and gestured at his bare wrist, giving an angry glower.

L bit down on his thumb, staring blankly at the floor in front of Light's sock clad feet. Suddenly, the detective moved, crawling forward with his thumb still caught between his teeth. Light stared at him in dawning horror as the detective pushed him to the floor and began attacking his pockets.

Light fought with him, trying to push the determined older male off, "Ryuuzaki, this is neither the time nor the place!"

L pinned him with a glare as his hands groped his bottom, "If I desired sex, Light-kun, I would not have brought us here. I am neither that perverse nor dimwitted."

Rolling his eyes, Light arched his back so L could get to his back pockets. After removing his cell phone, the insomniac settled comfortably on Light's lap before staring triumphantly into Light's russet orbs.

A sigh escaped Light, "You're kidding me, right? I doubt I have cell service down here. And no one actually knows where the hell this place _is_. You had Watari..." L raised a delicate eyebrow as Light's eyes lit up in understanding. "Of course! Why didn't you think of calling Watari before hand?"

L continued to stare at him, as if waiting for him to have another epiphany. When Light just returned his unwavering gaze, the detective settled himself more comfortably, still holding the phone in that bizarre way of his. Light's eyes were drawn to that single object before realizing that the phone wasn't blinking as it usually did.

"Is it...?"

A nod, followed by L flipping open the phone.

"Beautiful picture of Amane-san, Light-kun. Does she pose this way often?"

Light grabbed at the phone but L held it out of his reach, keeping Light pinned with his knees. Finally, L held the phone up to his ear only to take it down moments later with a frown.

"No service."

Light twitched.

"And now it's dead."

And the torture began anew.

_Hour Three_

Light frowned as L's pacing grew in annoyance. The insomniac had refused to sit down after their phone incident and Light couldn't stop following him with his eyes. Just as the brunette thought this nightmare couldn't get worse, his stomach gave a loud growl. They hadn't eaten dinner – L refused to eat anything covered in at least _six_ layers of sugar – and Light could feel his stomach eating its way to his liver. Sighing, he dropped his head onto his knees.

He heard L curse in multiple languages before continuing his angry mutterings in English. Light peered through his bangs, enjoying the way L seemed to disappear and reappear in his vision. Realizing he was slowly losing his mind, the teenager closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

The stiff cot that Light had called dibs on before dipped, and the brunette peered up at L. The ebony haired male was trying (with little success) to sit still. He couldn't pull his legs up because they wouldn't stop jolting; his hands were shaking near his mouth. He couldn't calm down and as Light watched him try once again to draw his legs to his chest, he realized L reminded him of a jingling cell phone.

Struck by an epiphany so obvious that Light nearly toppled off the bed, he grabbed L's arm and tried to get his explanation through to the muttering detective. However, as darker than ebony eyes swung to stare blankly into Light's, it seemed as if he understood only one thing: Light's mouth was moving when it shouldn't.

So this is how Light found himself staring _up_ into bright onyx orbs as L leaned down, mouth hovering just over the brunette's.

"Light-kun, why are we in a cell?"

"Ryuuzaki?"

L's lips dropped to his, just a touch, just a taste before pulling away, "You taste like sugar, Light-kun."

Suddenly, Light understood. L was suffering withdrawls. Never had the insomniac been this long without Watari bringing him sugar, or an _un_healthy amount of glucose by his side. So, as L dropped his lips once more to nibble at Light's mouth, the younger male weighed his options.

On one hand, if he surrendered to L's ... odd desires, waiting would no longer be a factor as by the time they were finished, someone would've pinpointed their location. On the other, if he subjected himself to L's fantasies (and his own) if – when – they were found, they might very well be caught in an exceedingly, _ahem_, compromising position.

Sighing, Light wrapped one arm around L's waist and brought the other up to run across his cheek, "L."

The sound of his other name brought the sugar craving insomniac out of his stupor. He rested his forehead against Light's and cocked his head slightly to the side, "Light-kun?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"We need to find a way out of here."

"Yes, I realize this. Though, as I have told you before, I have no plausible solution."

"But I do."

L once more dipped his head to press a delicate kiss to the corner of Light's mouth. Light sighed, and instead of voicing what he was about to do, he moved his hands down L's back, delighting in the purr that seemed to rumble from L's throat. Making his way farther down, he pushed L's shirt away from his back, running his fingers along the waistband before moving farther down and finding a bulging pocket.

"Gotcha."

Cracking open an eye, L sat up and waited as Light fiddled with his phone, hoping to get reception. Turning it this way and that, Light finally managed to gain one bar. Quickly dialling in his fathers' number, he hoped to high heaven that someone would answer.

Of course, Fate just _loved_ screwing with him.

His father's voicemail came on immediately and as Light waited patiently for the little beep that told him it was all right to talk, the bar disappeared and he was promptly kicked off the network. Cursing left and right, he sat up, which caused L to become dislodged from his lap.

"We need to get that key."

"We have established this already, Light-kun."

Sighing, Light brought his wrist to eyelevel, jingling the chain, "Undo it."

"No."

"We don't have time to argue."

"No one knows where we are, Light-kun. We have all the time in the world."

"Ryuuzaki –"

"Regardless of how badly I wish to escape this confinement, I am not releasing you from this chain until you either admit you are Kira – on which I will personally toss you in jail – or knock me unconscious and find the key."

Light, merely because he was sleep deprived, food deprived, and sex deprived, did a stupid thing that night. He stalked forward, intent on knocking the detective out just as L had suggested. Of course, this only ended in both males in pain on the floor, L with a split lip and Light cradling his ribs.

"We need that key. _Now_."

L mulishly stuck out his tongue.

_Hour Four_

"What is your favourite song, Light-kun?"

The question jolted Light out of his catatonic state. This was the third time L had jerked him back to reality with a pointless question.

"Isn't it enough that we're trapped in a cell, in the middle of nowhere, with no plausible way out? Why must you destroy my hopes at obtaining a good night's sleep?" Light hissed angrily. L just raised an articulate eyebrow.

"I gave you the cot only because you claimed it. I did not want you to sleep. I wished to monitor your feelings when we were trapped in here."

"Wait," Light began connecting the dots, "you were _planning_ on locking us in here?"

L shrugged, "More or less, yes."

"You bastard!"

"We established that I am indeed a 'bastard' four hours ago, Light-kun. No need for repetition." Ebony locked onto russet and L smirked, "Besides, when the clock strikes eight and Watari notices my absence, he will automatically search for me."

"No shit."

"Profanity does not make you sound intelligent, Light-kun."

"Just...shut up, Ryuuzaki."

**--**

Finally, Light managed to drift off. He didn't dream, he didn't have a revelation, and he wasn't visited by God. No, for the first time in his five month incarceration, Light simply slept. And it was whilst he was sleeping that L began to fidget.

It started simply because L wanted sugar. He knew his blood sugar was below normal, and if he did not obtain said substance, a near catatonic state, followed by sleeping would ensue. And the brilliant detective of many names could not afford to sleep.

So, to keep his mind off the fact that he was about to go postal, L resorted to staring at Light sleeping. At first it was relaxing; took his mind off the colossal problem of him needing more sugar. But then it became annoying. How dare Light sleep while he was forced to deal with a pending near-death experience? And why wasn't the teenager thinking up possible solutions to their problem? It just wasn't fair.

Besides, what was so wonderful about sleep? Many of L's greatest achievements occurred at three thirty in the morning. Sleep was an obstructive way of blocking the brain's creative and processing skills. Useless. Annoying. Simply unforgivable.

Light shouldn't be sleeping then.

Nodding at his irrefutable logic, L tugged on the chain, watching Light's hand jerk in response. Intrigued – and with the plan to wake Light up forgotten – L began to alternate his tugs, watching in awe as Light's hand would slip, slid and overall drop before the teenager would subconsciously place his hand back in its original position.

The brunette muttered in his sleep, rolling over and locking his chained hand beneath him. L frowned, staring at the point where the chain links disappeared before getting to his feet and striding over to the other male. Sitting down on the cot, L began meticulously to wrap the chain around one of Light's legs, ignoring the inner chidings of his reasonable self.

So, it came as no surprise that when Light finally opened his eyes, bleary from sleep and lack thereof, feeling something highly constricting around his legs was cause for panic. The brunette flailed uselessly for a few seconds before he promptly fell off the bed. What he didn't realize was that since the chain was so tightly wrapped about him, the other end of the chain – and therefore the other _person_ on the end of the chain – fell with him, and landed rather heavily on top of his chest.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Hm?"

"Untangle me."

"I would, Light-kun, but we seem to be in some type of conundrum."

Light grit his teeth, "Enlighten me."

"Well, you see," L's eyes was mere inches from Light's and the brunette was tempted to smash his head into that haughty face, "I was quite bored and nearing a cataclysmic state when you fell asleep. Feeling utterly betrayed by your complete lack of concern for my well being, I took to torturing you out of sleep. And thus, when you awoke abruptly, I hadn't the time to disentangle the chain and therefore we are now stuck like this."

Light ignored the mantra chanting in his head to just kill the fucker, and sighed heavily. Turning his head to the side, he tried to deduce another possible way to get out of this scenario. It wasn't enough that they were locked in a cell, with no forms of communication, but L _had_ to make things more complicated.

Fidgeting uselessly under the raven haired male, Light resigned himself to his fate and took to staring blankly into L's eyes. The detective seemed to sense that they were indeed in a quandary, and simply smiled an apology before settling his head under Light's chin, ebony hair tickling the teenager's skin.

Raising his free hand, Light dragged his fingers through silken locks before questioning, "Why can't you just take off the chain?"

L grinned, even though the brunette couldn't see him. Plucking at Light's shirt, he stated simply, "No."

Light glared, "Sometimes I hate you."

"And sometimes you love me," L hummed in triumph, snuggling deeper into the younger man's chest. Light simply grunted in response and wrapped his free arm around L's waist.

Damn detective.

_Hour Five_

Watari frowned when he walked into L's room, searching the entire area for his beloved charge. Finding neither hide nor hair of the insomniac and his younger attachment, Watari could only conclude that L had up and gotten himself into trouble, and it therefore landed on him to locate said detective. Sighing heavily, he walked out of the room and downstairs, quickly locating L's laptop and taking it in his hands.

After booting it up and sifting through the last files the investigator had gone through, Watari knew where L had gone. Only Ryuuzaki could come up with such childish whims. Donning his hat and trench coat, Watari locked the building as he walked to his car and started it up.

--

Light felt himself slowly come back to the real world. A yawn tore from his lips before he even had the chance to blink open his eyes, and something heavy was resting a top his body. Shifting himself slightly, he was met with excruciating pain as his right leg seemed to be filled with pins and needles, all of them jabbing in and out of his flesh at random moments. Giving off a hoarse cry, whatever was attached to his chest jerked wildly and caused even more pain to shoot through his leg.

The chain reaction ended with this: Light had successfully managed to wrap the chain tighter about his prone leg and L had become firmly wedged against the brunette, trying unsuccessfully to tug his chained hand from beneath their bodies.

"This is completely unfair," Light hissed, tugging fervently at the chain on L's wrist with his free hand. The detective suppressed a whimper of pain.

"Light-kun, I kindly ask you to refrain from any unnecessary movement, as I am positive you are breaking my arm. Thank you," L snapped, tangling his free hand in Light's hair to stop the brunette from moving. Light glowered up at him and bit his lip, hard, when another pinprick of pain sluiced up his legs.

"Why the fuck would you tie me up, you deranged insomniac!" snarled Light, bright russet eyes glowing red in the cell light. L simply glowered back, unmoving, keeping himself from jerking on the chain to cause even more trouble.

"I simply wished to dissuade boredom. Now, be quiet so I can think a possible way out of this scenario."

The teenager pursed his lips and continued to stare at the detective, firmly resolving to never talk again to the spidery L. It was no use apparently; he was useless when it came to these puzzles. Of course, he was sure he would be more helpful if L _hadn't tied him up_!

Finally, after a few moments of terse silence, the detective seemed to happen upon an epiphany. But instead of producing the key that would end their incarceration and this waking nightmare, the investigator simply wiggled around (which caused screaming pain to race over Light's abused nerve endings) before simply lying there, staring at him.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"What happened to your solution?"

"Oh, I found it."

"And?"

"It will be coming here in approximately three minutes."

"Uh-huh. And while I don't share you apparent precognitive abilities, I still know that there is a simple solution to solving all of this. You know, the fact that if you insert a key into the tiny slot connecting our wrists, the cuff will pop off and we can regain feeling in both my legs and arm. And possibly your arm too. But, you know, who's to say that your 'premonition' won't come true first."

L, apparently, was ignoring him.

"Don't ignore me. Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"Of course not, Light-kun. That would take away from the fact that I am listening for footsteps. Which are approaching us, if you hadn't noticed."

"What?"

Sure enough, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed down the narrow hallway, reaching the trapped duos' ears. Light was the first to react, trying unsuccessfully to toss L off of him so that he could rush to the bars and beg for help. This, of course, only ended with them in more of a distortion than before. Light blamed Ryuuzaki.

The footsteps ground to a halt and Light craned his neck around to see their rescuer. L beamed up at Watari, completely ignorant of the fact that they were still trapped inside a cell, still tied together tightly enough to border on lethal, and still attached by that blasphemous chain. Light, however, was completely aware of all these facts and despised each and every one of them.

The withered old man smiled fondly down at his change, which only added the fuel to Light's rage, "Ryuuzaki, I have told you many times that you must resist your curiosity."

"I will not apologize for my actions, Watari. I wished to conduct an experiment, yet failed to factor in all variables. Would you please unlock the door?" L squirmed again, reaching his free hand to his neck and pulling forth a glittering silver key. Light watched it wave in his face before he felt his eye twitch.

"So, what? You wait until Watari appears before even unlocking me?! Ryuuzaki, we could've gotten out of this mess hours ago!" hissed Light, shaking off the chain when it finally was freed from him. Feeling came back to his leg in the form of pins and needles and he hissed, massaging the limb with an extra glare directed at his _favourite_ detective.

Said investigator stood and wandered over to the bars, leaning forward and holding his hand out. Watari dropped a glittering silver key in L's hand, a soft smile decorating his features as he stepped back. The insomniac curled his arms around the bar, fitting the key into the lock. Light heard a distinct _clink_! and then the door opened. Furious, he stood and marched over to L, who was peering outside the door like a curious animal.

"You _are a bastard_," Light snarled before shoving the detective out of the way and walking into freedom. He breathed in the musty scent of the cell room, realized he wasn't truly free yet, and began to make his way out of the confinement. However, he didn't move far before he was promptly tackled to the ground and felt a familiar silver cuff curl around his wrist.

"I told you, Light-kun. You can't just leave without me. We are attached after all," L smirked triumphantly from Light's back. The brunette sighed and beat his head softly against the concrete.

"I hate you sometimes."

L grinned, leaning forward to whisper teasingly into Light's ear, "And sometimes you love me."

"Bastard."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it was pointless, but I adore it none the less. So, please, if you enjoyed it as well, drop a hello or whatnot in a **review**. Adios!


End file.
